


The Hospital Scene...But Fluffy

by eisethereal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hinata has a crush, Illness, M/M, Not really..., Rewrite, They blush a lot, Trauma, because i’m still mad, hand-holding, it is what it is, it’s briefly mentioned, kinda OOC oops, lil bit sad, no sad vibes, not explicit, not yet anyway, sick, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisethereal/pseuds/eisethereal
Summary: Remember when Nagito had the liar’s disease and he told Hajime he couldn’t stand being in the same room as him? And Hajime just left? i had to shut the game down.so let’s change it! <3i’ll probably release a more, ahem, explicit version of this if even one (1) person wants it, even if that person is me.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 247





	The Hospital Scene...But Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> yes i love Nagito let me live. Hope u enjoy!

The door slid open with a small creak as Hajime slipped into the room. 

Mikan had passed by him in the hall as he’d approached, with a look of relief despite her obvious exhaustion. She’d seemed out of it, barely even moving to avoid smacking straight into him, still in a sleep-deprived daze. If it wasn’t for the sight before him now, he’d be after her to make sure she finally went to rest - preferably not in HIS cottage this time...

But his mind was focused on one thing alone. Nagito was finally sitting up, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes and a weak smile. His heart seemed to skip a beat in his chest. A nagging feeling had been invading his thoughts constantly up until now - What would he do if Nagito didn’t wake up? The thought made his blood run cold. Hajime had to resist the urge to run straight over to the pale boy, throw his arms around him and never let go.

Despite how Nagito confused and scared him from time to time, the time he’d spent with the other boy lately had seen a change in Hajime’s feelings. He found himself able to begin understanding Nagito’s obsession, his way of thinking. After all of that trauma, all of his, well, “bad luck”...Hajime couldn’t imagine anybody having to live through all that and staying completely sane. A familiar pang of sadness and anger at his inability to take away his friend’s pain pulled at his heart once again. 

“Hajime...you can’t be here. I can’t...I can’t stand to be alone with you now...” Nagito murmured, glassy eyes not leaving Hajime’s for a second. 

Hajime’s wave of sadness didn’t subside. Part of it urged him to leave, it was still his first instinct to believe what Nagito said was what he wanted, to listen to him as if everything was normal. As if it had ever been normal. 

“I hate seeing your face. Hajime, please...leave.” 

Hajime gave Nagito a small smile as he turned away from him. But he wouldn’t give in to despair, he wouldn’t give in to Monokuma’s tricks.

Despair disease...liar’s disease...He’d listen to Nagito - but he’d REALLY listen - not just to what his ears told him. 

Hajime pushed the door closed, then turned back around to show Nagito a small smile in return. 

A single tear slipped down Nagito’s cheek, and he shifted over slightly in the hospital bed. That was invitation enough for Hajime. 

His legs felt like jelly as he walked over to where Nagito lay. He didn’t care if he got the disease too - after all, he’d touched him already when he’d felt his forehead in the restaurant earlier. But anyway, nothing mattered, nothing but making the other boy happy, even if it was for mere minutes in a lifetime of sadness. 

Nagito was warm, shaking slightly himself. His hands were clammy but slipped comfortably into Hajime’s anyway. They both lay, breathing shallow and glassy-eyed facing one another, hands and legs intertwined, foreheads pressed together. 

A warm blush spread over Hajime’s face as he made sure to etch every part of Nagito into his memory - the warm feeling of his pale skin, his soft hair brushing against his face, how his hands felt laced with Hajime’s own. He was beautiful, but Hajime didn’t know if he could say it yet. When he’d first woken up on the beach, what felt like long ago now, he’d thought Nagito had been an angel standing over him for a second. He wished Nagito could see himself how Hajime saw him, even if it was only for a little bit. He wished Nagito would believe him when he said he cared about him. 

“Please...leave me now, Hajime...” Nagito whispered, his hand gripping onto Hajime’s tighter as the words left his mouth, eyes wide. 

(“Please...don’t leave me, Hajime.”)

“Don’t worry, Komaeda. I won’t leave you. Never.” Hajime replied. And slowly, tentatively, he pressed his lips to Nagito’s. 

It was a promise; and he’d show him that he meant it, in a way more than words. Nagito leant into the kiss, eyes closed and cheeks dusted with a soft pink. 

Hajime wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer still, he couldn’t bare any distance between them anymore. He could hear his heart racing furiously as they pressed against one another, his eyes screwed shut.  
Only now had his nerves kicked in - he was in bed with Nagito. With Nagito...in bed...with him...and they were...they were...

He pulled away from him suddenly, face redder than Nagito’s. He’d actually done it - and hardly even thought about it beforehand too! 

He’d imagined a situation like this - minus the despair disease, the hospital, the chance that Mikan could walk in at any second to check on Nagito and why his heartrate was suddenly as if he was sprinting. But he’d hardly entertained the idea of actually making a move on Nagito. Especially after cuddling up to him in a single bed! 

He opened his eyes. And wished he hadn’t.

Nagito’s cheeks were flushed a deep red, a sheen of sweat across his forehead. His unruly hair was even more messed up than usual, stuck up in all directions in a way that Hajime thought was way too cute. His pupils were blown wide and and his lips were parted, slick and shiny with saliva. Shit...I’m really in deep now...he thought, as Nagito hid his face in the crook of Hajime’s neck. 

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i take requests because i need to write in quarantine to keep me sane really 💖


End file.
